User talk:Evil Fox Warlord
Hi Evil Fox Warlord, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 10:52, May 24, 2010 Hello My name's Hollyfire (please call me Holly)! I'm glad you like my story Lioneyes. I like it when people like my stories ;) I have some helpful links to better improve your lordship's stay here at Redwall- *Yours truly's user list *Some good stories to read *Instructions are on the talk page, I do believe Well, your Evil Fox Warlordship, I am open for questions and advice, as is everyone else on this wiki! Holly Werde Dorn Gewinne? 11:48, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I am always pleased to be of service! *curtsy* Holly Werde Dorn Gewinne? 11:59, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Just wanted to drop by and give you an official welcome! Feel free to ask me any questions about how things work around here. I'm fairly new too, so I've puzzled through lots of it as well. Some things to know/do: 1. Leave your signature when you leave messages on other people's talk pages. Just add four tildes (~) and it'll add it automatically. eg. -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 17:57, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I kept on forgetting to do it after I joined. ;-) 2. It's fun to talk to people in the Shoutbox. Go to the bookmark things about the top of the page. It should say Evil Fox Warlord My Home My Talk MORE Go to more and Manage Widgets (the fourth one down) Scroll Across to Shoutbox ( About the 14th one across) And there you go. 3. Check out other people's writings: I've really been enjoying those of Laria Wavedeep Skipper Rorc, Shieldmaiden, and check out mine as well. I'd love to hear what you think of it! Well there you go. Hope to see you around! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 17:57, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hello, Evil Fox Warlord Bane Sly tongue; whichever you prefer, welcome to the wiki! Your character seems very interesting. I like the artwork too you make it?. If you would like to be friends, chat, or have any questions, feel free to leave me a message. See you around! --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 20:34, May 24, 2010 (UTC) My pleasure, Slytongue. -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 13:51, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Do you mean how I list them on my user page? Be my guest! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 14:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Welcome!! Hello and Welcome, Evil Fox Warlord! Hope ye have fun here and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn you need any help just ask! well see ya 'round!Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 17:48, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for signing my friends list. P.S: I am an impatient person so if you do not update your story soon, i will get Mariel Gullwhacker on you, and maybe Dandin too Coral Flintblade Come to me ye stinkin' vermin ur update like i said in my before comment i am an impatient person. So while i try to hold Mariel and Dandin back away from you (i would let them kill you, but then you couldn't update) i suggest you update at least 1 chapter a week. --Coral Flintblade Come to me ye stinkin' vermin 00:37, May 27, 2010 (UTC) at least more than that one paragraph Slyfox art Unless you are the original artist of this image, it cannot be hosted here. Please stop uploading it. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:34, May 27, 2010 (UTC) No, it's against policy. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:07, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 14:04, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello Evil Fox Warlord! I 'ope ye 'ave a great time pillaging etc. 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 10:55, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ahoy! Welcome to the Wiki, matey! I'm Bluestripe, but everybeast calls me Blue. If you need help, don't hesitate to ask me. I hope we become good friends and that you enjoy yourself here! See you around! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:20, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 08:53, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Update on Lioneyes- A Legendary Ending. Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 18:44, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Update on Lioneyes- A Legendary Ending Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 21:11, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Seven is up on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:15, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:35, June 14, 2010 (UTC) update. I have finished chapter two in my fan fiction. I am that is, My sword will wield for me 13:06, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Nine and Ten are up on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:30, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 09:42, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Update Small update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 06:44, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Mossflower Revolution. I need a name for VK's weasel counselor, who you can learn about here. --Vermin King 22:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Update Finally an update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 14:13, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn the Highland King My evil friend, I apologize for my bloody late reply. I would like to solidify this alliance you propose. You and I are much alike, and can use eachother's strengths to defeat the enemy. Welcome, sir. Lord Ungatt Trunn the Highland King I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! 06:05, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Finished the other half of Chapter Fourteen and started on Book Two! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:40, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Update Other half of Chapter Fifteen is up. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 03:24, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Dawnsorrow comes in! :) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Half of Chapter Eighteen is up. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 06:58, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Update Other half of Chapter Eighteen on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 12:08, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Nineteen is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 11:25, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:14, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty One is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:07, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Two is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 10:32, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Three is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 07:24, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Four is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:18, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Five is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 08:20, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Six is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:28, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Seven is up! (finally) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 06:09, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Guess what? XD I UPDATED. User blog:Hollyfire53/Lioneyes- A Legendary Ending Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 17:24, April 10, 2011 (UTC)